Her Own Little World
by FanfictionSoldier15
Summary: What if everything you knew about Polar Bear Cafe was a lie?


Enjoy... (:

* * *

The doctor walked quickly down the cold hallways of the hospital. He had a cold expression that went too well with his bulky black glasses and white buttoned lab coat.

The man sighs as he stares at the clipboard, his expression turning from cold to dissappointment. Piled high on the clipboard was a stack of medical information. He sighs again as he continues to look through the papers.

_"Ahh, good morning Miss Sasako." Shirokuma says who as always was behind the counter. Panda and Penguin who were also there greet the young woman with waves and smiles._

_The young woman responds back with a smile. It was going to be another good day at the café for Sasako, she had an assuring feeling in her heart._

The doctor finally reaches the patient's door and enters without a single knock.

The room was suited for a child. There was the average hospital bed placed near the tiled wall. The white sheets and pillows were thrown right on the floor. To the right of the bed were two chairs where the patient's parents would sit; sadly the chairs were very dusty from very little use. In the center of the tiled floor was a colorful rainbow rug. It contrasted the irritating white of the room. The window, opposite wall of the bed, let in a breeze that cooled it. Finally there was a white table near the hospital bed that showed a portrait of the young patient's two parents.

"It looks like I just missed her." The doctor turns around and puts his hand on the metal doorknob.

"The patient must be in the dayroom then. I'll better make sure though." He says out load before leaving the room and walking down the corridor yet again.

_Shirokuma had decided to leave the café in the care of Llama who had arrived not to long after Sasako. The Polar Bear needed to pick a package that was given the wrong address. It was sent to Sloth instead of to café so Sasako and the rest decided to tag along._

_For Sasako it was always an adventure to walk through the café's garden. Seeing the beautiful site of all the plants and flowers always brightened her day. The beautiful sun that shined through was also another majoring factor; it made the garden feel alive._

_After much walking they finally reach Sloth's place. She was glad to be here._

The doctor enters the day room.

The day room was a pathetic excuse for a place made for children. There were numerous dying plants around the corners of the room; some were completely dead while others were dropped over starting to brown. The room was dimly lit; the only thing giving sufficient light was the window. There was a toy treasure chest in the upper right corner of the room. It was supposed to be filled with toys and all sorts of goodies but the only things inside were cobwebs and dust. Finally in the center of the room were two people.

A young, peachy skinned nurse, who watched the young patient on the right of her closely. And a young child, playing with her animal paper crafts

The child on the floor paid no attention to the two others adults in the vicinity. She was just enjoying herself as she played with paper crafts. They were ragged and worn down toys. She had a polar bear, a panda, a penguin, a llama, a sloth, a grizzly bear and many more that surrounded her.

"Hello Sloth we came to pick up a package I sent here by accident." The young girl says, imitating the best voice of a grown man she can.

Okay… I understand…" This time she tried imitating another male voice. This time it was slow and drawn out.

The two doctors look at her and then at each other; grim expressions on their faces. The male doctor motions the nurse over to him; he didn't want to disturb the girl's but he knew inside he probably couldn't.

"So has she made any progress what so ever?" The doctor asks, hope in his voice.

The nurse's expression contorts to sadness before she shakes her head. The woman didn't have the strength to say too much on that question.

"I thought my papers were … wrong." He pauses to look at the clipboard with dread. "But I was fooling myself."

"I also wish she would recover but it's doubtful. The event she dealt with and at such a young age was traumatic. It sent her into some mental relapse." The nurse says sadly.

"It would be a traumatic event for any child to lose their parents in a fire. I just wish hadn't had to witness such an event in her parent's café." The doctor pauses to look at the girl; she was completely oblivious to everything around her. The only thing she was focused on were the animal paper crafts and nothing else.

The doctor's heart stings at the site of the poor, innocent girl. But he doesn't dwell on the feeling to long before continuing to speak to the nurse.

_Ms. Sasako watched from a distance as all of her good friends laughed and played together. They had returned to the café with all of their good friends. Grizzly had came and was chatting with Shirokuma loudly. Panda was too busy enjoying his bamboo to pay attention to the others. Penguin was speaking to Sloth who Sasako brought along to the café. As for Llama he was standing quietly in the background, enjoying the drink he had ordered._

_Sasako smiled joyously at the events before her. She loved coming to this café. Every day she would get to meet her friends and she loved that. She loved coming to this café because it meant something to her deep down. She didn't specifically know why she felt strongly for this place but it didn't bother too much…_

_She was just glad that she could spend her time with her good friends! _

"Now all she does is play with those toys of her in this imaginary café. And if she isn't doing that she often heads outside and just sits on the swing; staring of into the distance." The nurse says.

"I just wish I could do something for the poor child, I really do." The doctor says before turning away. "I must be on my way Nurse Jessie. Please take care of patient Sasako." The doctor walks away and exits the room without looking back at all.

* * *

I am such a horrible person...


End file.
